


Day 1: First

by GemmaRose



Series: Klance Fluff Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: When Keith is good at something, he's really damn good at it. When he's bad at something, he's pretty awful. Luckily, some of the things Keith is bad at are right in Lance's area of expertise.





	

“Can I kiss you?”

Lance startled, head whipping up from the altean alphabet book Pidge had found. He hadn’t even heard Keith come in, let alone noticed him leaning over the back of the couch. “What?” he blinked.

“Can I kiss you.” Keith repeated.

Lance couldn’t help it, he stared. Keith, his second closest friend on this ship, was asking to kiss him? “Uh, sure?”he answered after a moment.

Keith grinned, the type of smile that never failed to catch Lance off guard, and leaned in to gently press his lips against Lance’s. After a few seconds, thought, it became evident Keith had no goddamn clue what he was doing. Lance pulled back and sighed.

“Okay, get on the goddamn couch.”

Keith cocked his head slightly to the side.

“You’re a terrible kisser.” Lance said flatly, meeting Keith’s eyes with a level stare. “C’mere, I’ll give you some lessons.” he grinned and patted the couch next to him. Keith blushed, and when the words which had just left his mouth fully registered a second later Lance did as well. “Fuck, sorry, that came out wrong.” he grimaced. “But seriously, sit down, you’re never gonna get a second date with anyone if you can’t at least kiss properly.”

Keith vaulted the back of the couch and settled on the cushion next to Lance, an unreadable expression on his face. Lance scooted closer, until he was practically in Keith’s lap, and put his hands on Keith’s knees. “Okay, first, lighten up.” he smiled and leaned into Keith’s space. “You’re kissing someone, not running into combat.”

Keith exhaled slowly, but didn’t relax much. Lance frowned and leaned back. “Okay why would you ask if you’re not gonna listen?”

“I didn’t ask for lessons.” Keith huffed, cheeks very pink.

“I thought you wanted to learn how to kiss.” Lance crossed his arms.

“No, I wanted to kiss you.” Keith’s cheeks reddened further, and he quickly looked away. “Sorry, I- I’ll just go.”

“No, wait.” Lance grabbed Keith’s wrist before he was fully off the couch, heart leaping into his throat. “You wanted to kiss me?”

“Yeah.” Keith looked away, but the flush was creeping down his neck.

“I thought you barely liked me.” Lance said, his voice dropping in volume. The room suddenly seemed a lot emptier, quieter, like a single word spoken too loud would shatter something more important than words could say.

“What?” Keith frowned, turning to face Lance again. “ _You’re_ the one who can barely stand _me_.”

“No!” Lance blurted, hand tightening around Keith’s wrist. “Dude, would I have let you kiss me if I couldn’t stand you? I mean, your hair’s a disgrace but you’re still cool.” he almost opened his mouth again, but kept it shut just in time. Keith absolutely did not need to know about the huge dumb crush he’d had when they were at the Garrison together. He’d mostly gotten over it since they became Paladins, anyways.

“Why would I have asked to kiss you in the first place if I barely liked you?” Keith retorted.

“Well, obviously because I’m the best kisser on this castle.” Lance shrugged.

Keith snorted, and fell back onto the couch next to Lance. “Please, I may not know much about kissing, but I’m pretty sure that wasn’t a good one.”

“Say what?” Lance huffed, not releasing Keith’s wrist but loosening his grip. “It was only bad because you kiss like a third grader who still thinks gérmenes are real.”

“Well excuse me for not being an expert my first time.” Keith said drily, giving Lance a flat stare.

Lance opened and closed his mouth a few times while that computed. “That was your first kiss?” he asked after a couple of seconds.

“Yeah. What about it?” Keith huffed, cheeks reddening again.

“The whole time you were in school back on Earth, nobody ever tried to kiss you?”

“One girl tried.” Keith said, tilting his head slightly. “I punched her so hard she lost a tooth.”

Lance snorted. “I take it back. It’s not surprising at all that you’ve never kissed anyone before.”

“Well, I would like to learn.” Keith grinned, a small shy thing that made Lance’s chest go all weird and tingly. “Teach me?” he gave Lance’s hand a gentle squeeze, and Lance looked down at where their fingers were woven together. When had that happened?

“Okay, first of all, fuck you.” he said, looking back up at Keith. “That line is supposed to sound stupid as hell, how did you manage to-” he was cut off mid-word by Keith’s mouth crashing into his, their teeth knocking together and Keith’s nose pressing uncomfortably against his own. He recoiled, and brought a hand up to touch his mouth. “Dude, what the fuck?”

Keith was rubbing his nose with a grimace. “Sorry.”

Lance sighed, and leaned forward to take Keith’s hand again. “Yes, I’ll teach you how to kiss.” he grinned, squeezing Keith’s hand gently. “But it’s gonna take a lot of practice before you’re good at it.”

“I don’t mind.” Keith smiled back, only slightly bigger than before.

Lance scooted almost into his lap, and pulled him in for his first lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you on mobile, “gérmenes” is basically the Spanish version of “cooties”. The direct translation is Germs, yes, but kids use it like Cooties. (there’s also piojos, but I’m not sure if that’s considered a rude word in Cuba so I went with the more generic one)


End file.
